herofandomcom-20200223-history
Hajime Nagumo
|origin = Arifureta: From Commonplace to World's Strongest |occupation = Student Gold Level Synergist Member of the Hero Party (defected) Leader of his Party/Returnees |skills = Marksman Demonic Strength, Speed and Durability Weapon Creation Crimson Mana (formerly sky blue) Regeneration Invulnerability Spirit Magic |hobby = Reading Manga, Watching Anime, Play Video Games (pre-fall) Killing, Creating weapons, Eating Monster meat to gain power (Post-Fall) |goals = Kill Ehit Getting the way to return to Japan (both suceeded) |family = Unnamed Paternal Grandfather Unnamed Paternal Grandmother Shuu Nagumo (Father) Sumire Nagumo (Mother) Yue (First Wife) Shea Haulia (Second Wife) Tio Klarus (Third Wife) Kaori Shirasaki (Fourth Wife) Shizuku Yaegashi (Fifth Wife) Aiko Hatayama (Sixth Wife) Liliana S. B. Heiligh (Seventh Wife) Remia (Eighth Wife) Myu (Step-daughter) |friends = Returnees Meld Loggins Heiligh Kingdom Kouki Amanogawa (frenemies) Yuka Sonobe |enemies = Daisuke Hiyama (once bully pre fall now victim after murdering him post fall) Demonic Monsters Eri Nakamura any of his classmates who became traitors Ehit Noint Garland |type of anti-hero = God Slaying Mercenary }} Hajime Nagumo (ハジメ, Nagumo Hajime?) better known as the God Slaying Demon King, is the anti-hero and main protagonist of the Arifureta Shokugyou de Sekai Saikyou series. After being called once incompetent and betrayed by one of his classmates, Hajime falls into the abyss where his journey to become the strongest begins. In the beginning and before his mutation, Hajime has a miserable life in school and Tortus when he was bullied by Hiyama and his gang after he got a lot of attractions from girls including Kaori Shirasaki and Shizuku Yaegashi. When he was left for dead and suffered, Hajime turned into a monster. After Hajime eaten many most powerful monsters and made weapons from monsters' essences, he gained too much power and mutated that break even level 100 meaning he become more powerful beyond of that of a god as he killed Ehit and became a human/monster hybrid but turned from a pure good person into a ruthless killer when he vowed that he will kill all those who get in his way or harming his friends (harem). When learned from the Liberators of Hajime and his classmates were being used by the god, Ehit. Hajime abandoned all respects for the god and hates him and all others gods as he swear to kill them all if they getting his way. Hajime became even popular to girls more than Kouki Amanogawa due of his new appearances. After Story, he married 8 times and Yuka as his mistress. He became a step-father of Myu after marrying her mother, Remia. Appearance In the beginning of the story, Hajime had black hair, brown eyes, and a slim body type. He also had a kind face and attitude. After falling into the abyss and eating the twin-tailed wolf monster, his body began to wither away. After he drank the ambrosia in the abyss to counter the effects of the monster meat, his body began to heal and grow stronger in the process. Due to the stress of this repeated revitalization, his hair turned white, a condition called Marie Antoinette syndrome. His eyes also turned red and his body gained tattoo-like red veins, a sign of becoming a demonic monster. These red marks also grant Hajime the ability to use magic without needing to use chants or incantations. He also grew 10 cm in height and gained a muscular, toned figure. The huge change in his appearance (along with his personality and abilities) made it difficult for those who knew Hajime before to recognize him at first, only recognizing him because of his voice and facial features (and that's only after taking a closer look). Shorty after falling into the abyss, Hajime lost his left arm to the Claw Bear on the first floor. He would later lose his right eye during his battle against the Hydra. After completing the Great Orcus Labyrinth and gaining creation magic, Hajime would replace them with a mechanical arm and an artifact called the Demon Eye, respectively. After he returned to Earth, Hajime's hair and eyes reverted back to their original color due to Kaori's restoration magic. He decides, however, to keep his mechanical arm and demon eye, which are disguised to look like his original arm and eye. Personality Original Personality Hajime was originally a weak and average person with a timid and tolerant personality but with an extremely kind and gentle heart. While mild-mannered, he has a special type of bravery and strength of heart that would allow him to sacrifice his own dignity and well-being to protect a child from harm. Kaori noted that it would be easy to be a hero to fight against evil if one were already strong, but it takes true strength to go against evil if one knows that they are weak. His strength of heart is evident by his ability to keep calm when his class faced perilous dangers from a Behemoth, while Kouki had momentarily stood paralyzed by fear until being snapped out of it by Hajime. He had a Motto of "Hobbies First" and would put his hobbies over everything else despite ridicule by his peers. He was also considered mature. Current Personality After fell into the abyss and suffered when lost his left arm due to Hiyama's betrayal, Hajime abandoned his kind and gentle attitude and adopted a newly personality as cold, unstable, ruthless, cruel, uncaring and sadistic murderer. He will kill anyone who gets his way of his goal to return back to Japan. He shown his sadistic side after he killed monsters and eaten their meat for his mutation. He doesn't care for vengeance as he viewed himself to be more powerful than his now useless classmates. Learned from the hologram Oscar of the gods, Hajime doesn't worship gods but rather hold hatred toward the gods and will kill them all. Even though reunited with his classmates (only to indebted Kaori), Hajime still doesn't care about his weak classmates (except for Kaori and Shizuku) and give them a proper warning if they get in his way, he'll kill them caused them to fear Hajime even caused his former bullies to be afraid of him. Hajime will also kill those who lay a single finger or harms his comrades (harem) such as he murdered the traitorous idiot Hiyama for killing Kaori Shirasaki. Despite he was once human, Hajime doesn't care of saving lives for those who are manipulated by the gods and unlike the Liberators, he will kill them all when he unleashed a massacre upon both human and demon worshipers (pawns) of Ehit and brought destruction upon Tortus during the war on Heiligh Kingdom. Hajime viewed all races of Tortus (including the gods) as weaklings after he murdered Noint. In his sadistic side, Hajime mocked and provoked his enemies to lead them to their deaths. He has no tolerances for empty idealism, emotional weaknesses or cowardice. He got disgusted by Kouki's idiotic ideals. He called Hiyama and his gang worthless and weak as well exposed Hiyama's greatest fear of his responsible for Hajime's "fall" and left him for dead. He doesn't take orders from those who are inferior to himself. He refused to return to the so-called "Hero Party" to being pawns for Ehit's twisted entertainment. After returned to Japan, Hajime is at least a bit merciful as he will pulverize anyone who dare challenge him and left them to be humiliated as he did with the students of the Yaegashi Dojo and bullied and completely humiliated the so-called "Soul Sisters" in public who are annoyances to one of his wives, Shizuku Yaegashi Hajime has immense love for his parents. They were responsible for Hajime to become an otaku. While almost dying, Hajime vowed that he will return back home to Japan and reunite with his parents, even if it means to abandoned his kindness and his morality to become a genocidal mass murderer and a god slaying destroyer. Despite being a ruthless and uncaring murderer, Hajime is still honorable as he has what's left of his kindness. He cares deeply for his comrades (harem). He is a protective father of Myu. He allowed Kaori Shirasaki (his childhood love interest during middle school and future wife) to join him. He let Shizuku (one of his lover and future wives) to keep his created sword, Black Blade as a gift. After murdered Hiyama, Hajime gave his classmates chances but kept his warning thanks to Suzu, Ryutarou and Shizuku's begging when literally spared Kouki's life. Hajime had promised Kaori if she dies, he will revive her with a stronger body. Hajime made more adjustments for his classmates' weapons and armor after opens his work. When failed on Suzu's bracelets for enhancements, Hajime gives Suzu a pair of twin iron fans (one of his masterpieces) as a gift. Although he doesn't care for his classmates, Hajime was willing to bring them back to Japan. His "Otaku" habits still remained unchanged as it grown him and his wife, Kaori Shirasaki. After returning to Japan, Hajime still getting use of watching anime and movie, reading manga and playing video games while with Kaori. Kills List Hajime killed many monsters, humans, demons and apostles of the evil god Ehit including his formerly bully now victim Daisuke when he unleashed a massacre. He also killed the supposedly "god" Ehit and his top Apostle Noint which he earn the reputation as the God Slayer meaning he can kill any gods and immortals. After murdered Daisuke Hiyama has became a warning to his classmates if they would cross him and his comrades (harem). Hajime has killed 3 of his classmates (Yukitoshi Shimizu, Reichi Kondou and Daisuke Hiyama). Hajime has also killed women earning his reputation as a lady killer. * Countless Monsters * Countless Humans * Countless Demons * Eri's undead soldiers * Cattleya * Yukitoshi Shimizu * Daisuke Hiyama (direct murder) * Reichi Kondou (zombie) * Hansen (anime only) * Noint * Ehit * Countless Ehit's Apostle * Alv Abilities and Powers * Mystical Mutations: '''Hajime gain this mutation by eating the monsters' meat and drank the liquified mana. ** '''Superhuman Strength: '''Following his mutations, Hajime possessed demonic strength to easily overpower monsters, demons, beastmen and apostles as well easily kill the self-proclaimed "gods" and easily defeat humans who are blessed by Ehit with superhuman physical abilities such as Kouki and Hiyama. Hajime's strength is 12 times powerful than Kouki Amanogawa (the supposedly strongest of the "Hero Party"). Hajime can easily break bones and strike though his enemies' internal organs even to human who were blessed superhuman physical abilities when he brutalized Daisuke Hiyama (a traitor who was one of the supposedly strongest of the "Hero Party") and gripped his neck to lift the latter with his prosthetic arm. Hajime can bypass his enemies' defense such as Kouki even in his "limit break" and Hajime wasn't in full strength. After slaying Ehit, Hajime's strength can kill even a god or immortal being to his nickname from his classmates as the "God Slaying Demon King". He can pulverized those on earth who challenge and leave them humiliated. His strength is too great even the holy church pope and bishop's powers cannot handle too much power. Hajime can carry those without getting exhausted when he carried Yue, Myu and Shizuku (while she was exhausted). ** '''Superhuman Speed: Hajime possessed demonic speed that not even Kouki can catch up to his speed. ** Enhanced Sense: '''Hajime can sense presences including sneak attacks as they were just a street magician level. ** '''Superhuman Durability: '''Hajime possessed demonic durability as his body acts like armor. Hajime doesn't receive any injuries from weak attacks such as Cattleya's high level magic. Kouki's strongest attack and Hiyama's fireball as he felt nothing but annoyance from those weak attacks. He only taken minor injuries from Noint. While unleashed his true power, he gained invulnerability and regenerations. ** '''High Level Mana: '''Hajime possessed a high level mana. His original mana was sky blue but due to his mutation, it turned into a crimson mana. ** '''Weaponry Creations: '''As a "Synergist", Hajime created weapons and armors. However in his mutations, Hajime created powerful advanced weapons similarity to earth's technologies for war. His greatest masterpiece are his signature revolvers, Drucken (a hugh hammer, gift to Shea Haulia), Black Blade (a katana, gift to Shizuku Yaegashi) and Twin Iron Fans (gift to Suzu Taniguchi). His revolvers can penetrates armors even Kouki Amanogawa's strongest armor and pierce through monsters' durability. His rifle is 10 times powerful than his revolvers. His pile bunker can penetrate defense and pierce through his enemies' weak points such as Noint's crystal-like heart. His Minigun hold 12000 ammo more powerful than earth's M134 Miniguns. His rocket launcher is holds 12 rockets instead of 4 as it's more powerful than earth's anti tank rocket launchers. ** '''Vehicles Creations: '''Hajime created any transportation vehicles although he didn't receive driver licenses. His motorcycle is similar to an American gang's motorcycles. His truck is similar to military's hummers. His boat is similarity to military speed boat. His submarine is similar to earth's military submarines for war. ** '''Immunity: '''After devouring monsters, Hajime possessed immunity to everything status conditions. ** '''Tremendous Marksmanship: Like earth's military soldiers, Hajime is naturally gifted a high accuracy for firearms. Even he can hit targets while not looking. Hajime has accuracy of throwing objects such as grenades and sugar cubes. ** Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Before his mutation, Hajime never receive any training methods. After mutated, Hajime has a tremendous power for hand to hand combat. Even without using his guns, Hajime can overpowered strongest humans, monsters, demons and beastmens. His hand-to-hand combat strength and power are too dangerous as it can easily break bones of humans even those who were blessed with enhanced physical powers as well struck them with a powerful force to rupture his enemies' internal organs such as when Hajime brutalized Hiyama. ** '''Training Methods: '''Through his mutation, Hajime has a high level of military training methods. To make anyone who he trained stronger enough to defend them such as the Haulia Tribe, his party (harem) and others. According to Ryutarou Sakagami, Hajime is considered to be a pupil of Gunnery Sergeant Hartman who is Ryutarou's idol. ** '''Spirit Magic: '''Hajime holds this magic to bring the dead back to life as he used it to revive Kaori and transfer her soul in Noint's body within 5 days. ** '''Body Modifications: Like scientists, Hajime has tremendous adjustments to modify one's body after temporarily died by using Noint's genes and organs to make them hybrid apostle as well impossible to die easily as he did with Kaori's body. Trivia * Hajime has similarities to Ken Kaneki: ** They were once weak-willed but extremely kind. ** They are considered as anti-heroic protagonists. ** Their kindnesses has almost let them to die before they beome killers. ** They were considered from animal theme (Hajime is the predator, Kaneki is the centipede) ** They were abused from the past. ** They were lonely and have few friends. ** They are known as "Eye-Patches". ** They mutated into monsters and obtained powers through undergone mutations from organs of monstrous creatures. ** They are killers after they were left, abandoned and betrayed even anyone tries to searched them. ** They were student in class in Japan before their mutation (Hajime was a high school student, Kaneki was a university student). * Hajime has similarities to Naofumi Iwatani from The Rising of the Shield Hero ** They were will willed but kind person ** They have their roles of protagonist through tragic (Naofumi as a tragic hero, Hajime as an anti-hero) ** They have a lot of lovers ** They were the weakest from the start of the series but later became strongest when their journey began. ** They became killers to kill anyone who gets in their way or harming their parties. ** They are predators who eaten races (Hajime eaten monsters and Kaneki eaten Ghouls). ** They are leaders of their own parties. ** They were betrayed by treacherous idiots (such as Motoyasu Kitamura and Daisuke Hiyama). ** They have their signature theme weapons (Naofumi as a shield warrior and Hajime as a gunner). ** Their archenemies were false gods (Medea for Naofumi and Ehit for Hajime). ** They are undefeated after became the strongest and never lost to anyone. ** They abandoned their original personality and adopted a newly personality of anger (Naofumi as anger and hostility, Hajime as ruthless, unstable, cruelty, uncaring and sadistic). * According to Ryutarou Sakagami, Hajime is considered to be a pupil of Gunnery Sergeant Hartman due to his harsh training methods. * Most of Hajime's appearance is similar to Bell Cranel's from DanMachi series * Most of Hajime's originally appearance is similar to Ken Kaneki's original appearance from Tokyo Ghoul. * Hajime's current appearance resembles to Najenda from Akame Ga Kill. Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Hybrids Category:Tragic Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Leaders Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Spouses Category:Inventors Category:Parents Category:Fighter Category:Neutral Good Category:Brutes Category:Betrayed Category:Outright Category:Protectors Category:Dreaded Category:Demons Category:Merciful Category:Mutated Category:In Love Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Mentor Category:Misguided Category:Control Freaks Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Master Orator Category:Provoker Category:Envious Category:Tricksters Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Adventurers Category:Warriors Category:Military Category:Mentally Ill